


Shadows

by Dancingsalome



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things Elizabeth never knew. A few of Barbossa's thoughts when Elizabeth was aboard on The Black Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nausbionna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nausbionna).



Some things occurred on The Black Pearl when Elizabeth was prisoner there, that she never knew about. She never knew that when she had fallen into an exhausted sleep, made deeper from wine and fear, Barbossa entered her cabin. He walked silently, neither man nor ghost, he could choose how much his presence could be felt, and now he wanted to be unseen. Staying in the shadows so the moonshine couldn't strip him of flesh, he peered at the sleeping girl.

She looked delicate and refined, he could see no likeness to her father. Perhaps her mulishness, though, she was certainly a stubborn child. A pretty girl, but wilful. Oh well, he'd teach her manners eventually. Soon her blood would free them all, and he would be able to feel again. Not shadows of pleasures, but real ones. Apples... The memory of the taste lingered in his mouth and he licked his bloodless lips.

And then, the girl. To be able to really feel her soft skin, to smell her, taste her. Perhaps he wouldn't even have resort to force. Now she believed herself doomed, surely the realisation that her life had been spared would warm her to him. He fancied that she would be like a cat in heat, screaming and trying to scratch him. She was surely not the kind to just lie there. No, she was the kind of woman a man could enjoy many times.

The shadow of lust flitted through him and for a moment he hesitated. He could take her now, but it would end in disappointment, just as it always did. Better to wait- waiting had some merits, though he was heartily tired of it by now. Still, just a night and a day, that long he could wait. And then the reward would be so much greater.

He left the cabin as silently as he had come. Some things Elizabeth never learned about Barbossa and that was probably for the best.

END


End file.
